


show me (how you want it to be)

by carissima



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dildos, Facial Injuries, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carissima/pseuds/carissima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's not the first time harry's been hit in the face with a dildo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	show me (how you want it to be)

Louis slams his hand down on the kitchen counter, making Harry jump and spin around, his eyes going wide as the wooden spoon he’s holding drips tomato sauce all over the kitchen floor.

“Alright, what the fuck is going on?” Louis demands, narrowing his eyes as Harry’s cheeks start to flush and he looks away. Harry’s been acting weird since he got home two hours ago and Louis wants to know why.

“Nothing,” he mumbles, turning back to the stove and shoving the spoon back into the saucepan he’s stirring.

Louis takes a deep, calming breath before he hops up onto the counter, leans his elbows on his spread knees and watches as Harry drains the pasta, carefully avoiding Louis’ gaze as he steps back towards the stove and pours the sauce over the cooked pasta.

“Can you grab some forks?” Harry says over his shoulder.

“Sure,” Louis says politely. He grins when he sees Harry’s shoulders tense at his tone. “Need anything else?”

“No thanks,” Harry says slowly. He tips the pasta into two bowls and carries them over to the table where there’s already a bottle of red wine breathing between two large wine glasses.

Louis waits until they’re both seated and Harry’s poured their drinks before he leans forward and hooks his foot around Harry’s ankle under the table.

Harry almost chokes on his first mouthful.

“Alright there, Harry?” Louis asks, picking up his wineglass and looking as guileless as he can manage.

Harry swallows a large mouthful of wine before he puts the glass down and sighs heavily. Louis’ grin widens in silent victory and he sits back in his chair, folding his arms over his chest.

“Why can’t you just enjoy dinner and let me surprise you?” Harry grumbles. His eyebrows are knitted together and he looks thoroughly put out, so Louis rolls his eyes and picks up his fork.

“Because you’re a shit liar and I live to annoy you, love.” Louis shovels a forkful of pasta into his mouth and chews thoughtfully. It’s good, as usual, which is one of many, many perks of living with Harry. The sex and cuddles and constant attention are all pretty great too, but god, the cooking is bloody _amazing_.

Harry, however, is also a needy bastard and watches him swallow, his eyebrows raised hopefully.

“Brilliant,” Louis mumbles, shovelling in another mouthful. “You’re the best cook ever, Haz.”

The smile Harry gives him is big and bright and dimpled, and Louis’ belly swoops painfully, as it usually does. He’s been waiting for it to wear off a little in the past year but it never does. “Shut up and eat your dinner,” he says gruffly instead. Harry’s grin widens knowingly and Louis kicks him under the table out of principle.

When they’re finished, Louis rubs his belly with a contented sigh while Harry loads the dishwasher and rinses out their glasses. It’s not even a surprise when Harry turns around with a wicked grin.

“Is this where you reveal the big surprise?” Louis asks, just because he likes it when Harry’s face drops ever so slightly and he whines in disappointment.

It gets him hard every fucking time.

“You’re no fun,” Harry grumbles, which is clearly a lie because Harry moves towards him and drops down easily into Louis’ lap, cupping his neck with large, gentle hands.

“You should definitely punish me then,” Louis offers seriously. It’s not something they’ve done often, and Harry likes being spanked more than Louis does, but he’s half-hard in his joggers and his boyfriend is clearly up to something, so he’s keeping his mind open.

“Not really what I had in mind, Lou,” Harry murmurs, leaning in to brush his lips against Louis’ teasingly.

“No?” Louis ignores how breathless he sounds already. Harry’s been experimenting recently and Louis’ been a very enthusiastic supporter of Harry’s ongoing sexual enlightenment. “What did you have in mind then, love?”

Harry’s face lights up and Louis knows he’s a goner. He’s just grateful that Harry still has no idea exactly how much of a fucking idiot he can and would be over Harry. Louis’ not ready for that kind of power shift in their relationship. Not yet.

He lets out a pained sigh though when Harry stands up and gets an eyeful of the tent in his joggers. Harry’s face softens and he grabs Louis’ hand, tugging him to his feet and towards Harry’s bedroom. Technically they have their own rooms, although they’ve never slept apart, and most of the time they sleep in Harry’s room because it’s marginally more tidy that Louis’. Harry still manages to trip over one of Louis’ Vans though and they both step over the overflowing bin that they’ve been arguing over who’s turn it is to empty. But Harry’s clearly got sex planned though so Louis’ happy to be led, and he’s even happier when Harry shoves him onto the bed and stands over him.

“I got us a present,” Harry says slowly.

Louis waits as patiently as he can, but when Harry’s still just staring at him, he huffs loudly. “Well? Where is it then?”

Harry’s grin sharpens in a way that makes Louis’ dick twitch before he opens the top drawer of the nightstand and pulls out a plain black plastic bag. He places it in Louis’ hands and steps back, biting his lip nervously.

It’s obviously a box, but Louis places it on the bed without looking into the bag and makes a grab for Harry’s hands, tugging him in between his thighs. “Hey,” he says softly. He waits for Harry to look at him before he reaches up to cup his face and stroke his thumb over Harry’s cheek. “I hope it’s something really fucking kinky or I’m gonna feel really let down, love.”

A bubble of laughter bursts out of Harry, making the pressure on Louis’ chest loosen just a little. “You’ll probably be disappointed then,” Harry says, placing his hand on Louis’ shoulder and squeezing just a little.

“Frequently, around you mate,” Louis says, hooking his thumbs into the belt loops of Harry’s jeans and tilting his face up invitingly. He’s rewarded with a long, drugging kiss that has him wriggling on the bed, desperate to be naked already.

“Open your present, love,” Harry murmurs against his lips.

It’s a struggle to pull back, but Louis manages it. His hands aren’t quite steady as he picks up the bag and extracts the box.

He bursts out laughing when he sees the extremely graphic picture on the front of the box. “Fuck me, Harry.”

“I plan to,” Harry says cheekily as he strips off his shirt. It’s distracting enough that Louis forgets for a moment that he’s holding a dildo in a box called, apparently, Little Lieutenant, as his gaze drags down Harry’s chest. “You gonna get it out then?”

He’s flushing when he scrambles to open the box and pulls out the black silicone dildo. It’s shiny and smooth with a surprisingly realistic head. Louis runs his thumb over the sex toy, his heart racing as he wonders what exactly Harry has in mind. It’s smaller than Harry’s dick at just seven inches, but it’s thicker and Louis’ breath hitches as he imagines Harry fucking him with it, filling him up and stretching him wide before Harry fucks him.

God, he’s leaking just thinking about it.

A condom drops onto the bed next to him, followed by a half-full bottle of lube. When he looks up, Harry’s grinning at him, looking far more relaxed than he had five minutes ago and at some point he’d kicked off his jeans. He’s standing in front of Louis in just his boxers, his dick hard and straining against the dark material and Louis _wants_.

He drops the dildo and reaches for the hem of his shirt, tugging it over his head with unsteady hands. Harry’s hands are already on his belt and between them they manage to wrestle him out of his own jeans.

Then Harry’s hands are on his shoulders, pushing him down onto the mattress and covering his body with the warm, familiar weight of his own. Sometimes Harry kisses softly, like he’s treasuring every moment and filing it away for the future. Other times, he kisses with intent, like he’s branding himself on Louis until he can’t think of anything else.

This kiss is wet and sloppy and filthy with promise. Harry’s hand cups his cheek and Louis feels absolutely wrecked by the time Harry trails kisses down his throat and across his chest. Louis arches up with a hiss when Harry’s lips close around his nipple and his teeth bite down with just the right amount of intent.

“Harry,” Louis moans, shoving his hands into Harry’s curls and deliberately scratching his fingernails over Harry’s scalp. “Harry, please.”

“Gonna fuck you, yeah?” Harry says when he finally lifts his head. He frames it like a question but they both know it’s not, not when Louis’ legs are spread wide in invitation and Harry’s trailing a teasing finger down his side.

“With your Little Lieutenant?” Louis asks, squirming as Harry’s fingers make their way to the waistband of his boxers.

“Yeah,” Harry says breathlessly. He hides his grin by dropping a kiss to Louis’ belly, but even if he hadn’t seen it, he can feel the curve of Harry’s lips as they press against his warm skin. He wriggles down between Louis’ legs and mouths at Louis through his boxers, warm and damp and teasing.

“Off, off, off,” Louis chants until Harry hooks his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers and whips them off in one smooth, practiced movement that never fails to make Harry grin victoriously.

Louis doesn’t have time for that though, not when Harry’s promised to fuck him with their new dildo. He spreads his legs wide and plants his feet on the mattress, tilting his arse towards Harry in blatant invitation.

“Come on then,” he says tautly.

Harry runs his hand over Louis’ thigh gently, shushing him while he slicks up his fingers. The first press of Harry’s finger is cold and it takes Louis a few seconds to relax enough for Harry to slide inside, murmuring words of encouragement that Louis pretends to ignore, even as he silently preens at the praise.

“So good, babe,” Harry says as he slides in a second finger. “Always so good for me, aren’t you babe?”

“Shut up,” Louis grits out as he bears down on Harry’s fingers.

“So pretty like this,” Harry continues, ignoring him and Louis shudders as Harry crooks his fingers inside of him, stroking carefully. “So gorgeous, Lou.”

By the time Harry’s got three fingers deep inside of him, they’re both damp with sweat and Louis’ legs won’t stop trembling. He’s leaking against his belly and he feels full, but it’s not enough. Not yet.

“Alright,” Harry murmurs, dropping a kiss to the inside of Louis’ thigh that drags a low moan from him. “Think you’re ready, Lou.”

“About time,” Louis mutters shakily. He rises up onto his elbows and makes a hasty grab for the dildo, except it rolls away from him and he lunges to catch it before it falls to the floor. His fingers wrap around the smooth silicone cock and without thinking, he whips his hand back with a cheer.

There’s a loud slap of silicone meeting skin and bone, followed by a long moment of silence, broken only by Harry’s pained “… ouch.”

Louis stares at the blooming red mark on Harry’s cheek in horrified fascination before he starts laughing. He laughs as Harry blinks up at him, frozen in shock and he laughs when Harry presses a hand against his cheek and pouts. He laughs so hard that he has to press his hand to his side while Harry looks up at him with wounded eyes.

“Oh my fucking god,” Louis wheezes. He’s still gripping the dildo in his hand and now Harry’s got a long, cock-shaped bruise forming on his left cheek.

And Louis can’t stop laughing.

“This wasn’t how I thought I’d get slapped in the face with a cock for the first time,” Harry says mournfully. “Not nearly as sexy.”

Louis almost falls to the floor because he’s laughing so hard.

“Loooou,” Harry whines. He grabs the dildo from Louis’ hand and stands up, frowning.

Louis sobers up pretty quickly, although he can’t stop grinning at the dick mark on Harry’s face. “I’m sorry, love,” he says as sincerely as he can when he doesn’t mean it one bit. “Are you alright?”

“No,” Harry says with a pout, but he’s rolling a condom onto the dildo so Louis figures he’s not holding a grudge. But he can’t wait to tell the rest of the boys about Harry getting slapped in the face with a dildo. “Stop laughing.”

“I’m not,” Louis protests. He spreads his legs, hooks an arm behind his head and gives Harry his best sexy look. Harry fumbles the dildo, almost dropping it as Louis laughs softly. “Alright, love?”

“Shut up,” Harry says, flushing bright red as he pours lube into his hands to smear over the dildo. “S’not my fault you’re so gorgeous.”

“Oh Harry,” Louis says dramatically. “Seduce me with your slow, sexy words.”

He gets a light slap to the thigh in response that makes him grin, before it’s wiped from his face at the light press of Little Lieutenant between his thighs. Harry is torturously slow at working the dildo inside of Louis, using tiny twists and smooth strokes until Louis’ got all seven thick inches buried inside of him.

“How’s it feel?” Harry asks eagerly.

“Full,” Louis manages. He can hardly breathe, but he wants more. “Please, Haz. Fuck, please.”

“I’ve got you babe,” Harry murmurs and then Louis loses all conscious thought as Harry starts fucking him with slow, deep thrusts that have Louis writhing and begging underneath him.

“God, Lou,” Harry breathes above him, but Louis just pushes down eagerly, moaning when the dildo slides easily inside. “You think you can come like this?”

Louis nods weakly and hitches his legs up a little higher. “Please,” he pleads. “Please.”

It only takes a few more thrusts before Louis cries out and comes all over himself. Everything goes a bit hazy for a few minutes but when he finally opens his eyes, Harry’s leaning over him looking absolutely wrecked. He’s rutting gently against Louis’ thigh and Little Lieutenant is still buried deep in his arse.

“Harry,” Louis murmurs. “Out.”

Harry pulls the dildo out slowly and they both wince at the wet, slick pop as the dildo slides free. Harry places it beside the bed carefully before he turns back to Louis with a strained smile.

“Your turn,” Louis murmurs, trailing a finger through the mess on his belly before he offers it up. Harry leans down to wrap his lips around Louis’ finger, sucking gently. Louis hums, pleased at the dazed look in Harry’s eyes as he sucks Louis’ finger clean.

“Can you-?” Harry mumbles around his finger. His gaze flutters down Louis’ messy, filthy body. “Are you sore?”

Louis shakes his head. “Next time,” he promises, pulling his finger free with a loud smacking pop. “Come on. Want you to.”

Harry shoves his boxers down and wraps his hand around his dick. He leans down, balancing on one arm as he jerks himself off slowly with a control that Louis envies, but that’s not what he wants. He reaches up and wraps a hand around the back of Harry’s neck, pulling him in for a sharp, desperate kiss. His other hand wraps around Harry’s on his dick, forcing him to speed up. He can feel Harry starting to tremble against him and he urges him on with filthy promises for next time that make Harry moan and whimper against his lips.

Harry comes on Louis’ belly with a low cry, burying his face in Louis’ neck as Louis cradles him close. There’s a horrible squelch as Harry’s arm gives out and he collapses on top of Louis, breathless and panting.

Louis wraps his arms around Harry until he’s curled up against Louis’ chest, his palm flat over where Louis’ heart is still pounding in his chest. His dick is half-hard again but he ignores it, stroking his hands up and down Harry’s back until Harry stops trembling against him.

“Hey,” Louis says softly. He’s pretty sure he’s a complete fucking mess, with their come cooling on his belly and his hair probably sticking flat against his head, but when Harry lifts his head, there’s nothing but absolute adoration in his dazed eyes. “Alright?”

“Yeah,” Harry says thickly. He reaches up to tangle his fingers in Louis’ hair. “Yeah.”

Louis thumbs over the red dick-shaped bruise on Harry’s face. “Sorry about whacking you with the dildo,” he says gravely.

Harry tilts his head and stares at him for a minute before he sighs and shakes his head. “There’s no chance you’re not gonna tell the lads about that is there?”

“Oh Harold,” Louis says. “Of course I’m telling them. It’s fucking hilarious.”

After they shower, Louis snaps a photo of Harry’s face and sends it to the lads.

Liam threatens to block Louis’ number. And Harry’s.

Niall asks if Louis did it with his actual dick.

Zayn doesn’t reply. The fucker.


End file.
